


The story about five boys becoming friends

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Romance, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How five little boys got to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story about five boys becoming friends

_The story about Ohno Satoshi_

  
  
Wednesday was always the day with the most school lessons. It was already early in the evening when Ohno left school. When he put on his bag, it almost made him fall backwards. It felt like 30 pounds was on his shoulders. Even if he was only eight years old, he goes home on his own every day. His parents didn’t have the time to bring and pick him up. But Ohno didn’t. He liked walking alone. It was the only time of the day that he didn’t have to talk to or think about others. With his head lowered and his hands in his pockets he walked the way he knew so well.

  
Suddenly he stopped. He could see a little boy sitting right next to the supermarket, crying. He knew the boy from somewhere, but he couldn’t see his face properly, so he wasn’t sure if it was really him. For a moment Ohno thought of what he should do.

  
“Hey, what happened?” he finally walked up to the boy and knelt next to him.

  
“I got lost”, the boy said. He wiped away some tears.

  
“Follow me”, Ohno answered. “You are Masaki, right?”

  
The boy looked up to him.

  
“You live next to me. I can hear your mom call you from time to time”, Ohno added.

  
  
_The story about Aiba Masaki_

  
  
Aiba left school earlier this day. The last two lessons got cancelled and they were sent home. His parents and grandparents were still at work, so no one could pick him up. He knew the way home from school, but he never walked it alone. He turned left and right when he reached the main street. He recognized the old bookstore on the other side and crossed it. “Next street left”, he said to himself.

  
It only took Aiba five minutes to get lost. He turned left and right and right and left, but he had no idea where he was anymore. There was a small ramen store he never saw before, and a supermarket he couldn’t remember. He sat down right next to the supermarket and thought of where to go now. “Where am I?”, he mumbled. Aiba could feel the tears coming up. He sometimes hated himself for being such a cry baby and for being so weak, but he couldn’t change it. Tears were running down his face.

  
“Hey? What happened?”, Aiba looked up. A boy in his age knelt next to him.

  
“I got lost.”, Aiba answered.

  
“Follow me.”, the boy answered. “You are Masaki, right?”

  
Aiba looked up to him.

  
“You live next to me. I can hear your mom call you from time to time”, he added.

  
Aiba looked at him closely. “Oh, you live in the house with the small garden and the big dog.”

  
The boy smirked. “Yes. I am Satoshi. Ohno Satoshi.”

  
“Nice to meet you. Well, I am Masaki, but you already know it.” Aiba felt relieved. He’d find the way home now.

  
“You walk home alone?” Aiba asked the other.

  
“Yes, since last year.”

  
“But you aren’t older than I am. And you walk alone?” Aiba seemed quite shocked. He couldn’t imagine going home alone day by day.

  
“Ah, yes. My parents work a lot and they can’t pick me up. But it’s not that far, isn’t it?” Ohno looked at him.

  
“True.” The other just replied.

  
“See, that’s your house.”, Ohno pointed at a small house a few hundred meters away.

  
Aiba blushed. He got lost only a few blocks away from his home. “Okay, that’s really embarrassing”, he grumbled, which made Ohno laugh loudly.  
“No, it’s okay. It was your first time going home alone.” He said.

  
“Masaki!”, Aiba frowned. He knew that voice. A skinny boy ran up to them and grasped his shirt. “I searched for you. Your school ended one hour ago, and you didn’t come home.”

  
“I am sorry, Jun. I got lost.” Aiba lowered his gaze and stared at his feet.

  
“Gosh, I am so glad you are fine.” The boy said. “And you must be Satoshi, right? You live close to us.”

“Yup.”, Ohno just said.

  
“Thanks for helping me”, Aiba turned to Ohno and bowed. “Maybe we can go home together again?”

  
Ohno just smiled and nodded.

  
  
_The story about Matsumoto Jun_

  
  
Jun walked up and down in the garden. School ended earlier this day and his parents came to pick him up. He searched for Masaki to take him with them, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Masaki often hung behind and got things done really slowly. His parents were already waiting for him and he needed to go.  
It was like Jun knew exactly what would happen. He knew that Aiba’s parents weren’t home and they couldn’t pick him up. And he knew that the other wouldn’t find his way back home.

First he tried to avoid being worried, but he kept looking out of the window, checking if the other’s crossing Jun’s home to get to his own. But one hour has passed, and there was no Aiba coming along.

“I am in the garden”, Jun yelled.

“Okay,” his mom answered him.

It was a warm summer day, so Jun sat under the tree in their garden and waited. He got more nervous with every minute. Then he saw them, two boys coming down the street. Even though they were far away he recognized Aiba. He was tall and skinny, while the other was rather small.

He stood up and ran up to them.

“Masaki!” Jun yelled. He could see Aiba wincing a little. “I searched for you. Your school ended one hour ago, and you didn’t come home.” He really was worried about the other.

“I am sorry, Jun. I got lost.” Aiba’s voice was whiny.

  
“Gosh, I am so glad you are fine.” Jun sounded relieved. And he really was. “I wanted ~~to~~ you to come with me and my parents, but you weren’t around. And my father had to hurry.” Jun explained.

  
Jun turned to Ohno and looked at him closely. “And you must be Satoshi, right? You live close to us.”

  
“Yup.”, Ohno just said.

  
“Thanks for helping me”, Aiba turned to Ohno and bowed. “Maybe we can go home together again?”

  
Ohno just smiled and nodded.

  
“Maybe we can all go to school together, from time to time? So Masaki won’t get lost anymore?” Jun smiled a little and poked Aiba’s shoulder slightly.

  
“I am sorry for bothering you”, Aiba said.

  
“Nah, no problem, but next time you are not allowed to go home alone”, Jun smiled.

  
“Going together would be great”, Aiba agreed.

  
“Sure.” Ohno just said.

  
“Sorrrrry!” They heard a shout. But it was too late. A boy on a bicycle crossed them. He wasn’t able to control the bicycle anymore and he fell on the grass. “Ouch.” He rubbed his head and looked down at his bloody knee.

  
“God, are you okay?” Aiba ran up to him.

  
“Think so.” The boy answered.

  
“You are bleeding”, Ohno knelt down and started searching in his schoolbag. He took out a Band-Aid and some disinfectant.

  
“Why do you have that?” Jun said astonished.

  
Ohno shrugged his shoulders. “I am often really unlucky when it’s about getting hurt. So I am prepared for these cases”, he looked up at Jun and smiled.

  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go by bike?” Aiba sat next to the boy, who just nodded.

  
  
_The story of Ninomiya Kazunari_

  
  
Nino hated being late. But it always happened to him that he wasn’t on time, just like now. But it wasn’t his fault. School took longer than expected and he knew his parents were already waiting for him to return home.

  
Some weeks ago he got his first bicycle and he, of course, wanted to use it every. The only problem was that he wasn’t really good with it. He knew the technique, but he hated the traffic and all the cars and motorbikes around him. The way from his school to his home had a footpath, and even though he actually wasn’t allowed to drive there, he did. There was no traffic, and at this time there weren’t much people on the footpath either.

  
He was already fifteen minutes late when he left school. He felt uncomfortable driving so fast, but he really needed to get home. He entered the street where he lived and sped up a bit. He knew he would be home in a few seconds. He didn’t expect to see three boys standing on the footpath.

  
He put on the brakes, but he was too fast. He lost control over his bike.

  
“Sorrrrry!”, it was the only thing Nino could do now. He warned them. They jumped a little and he landed in the coppice right next to them.

  
 “Ouch.” Nino rubbed his head and looked down at his bloody knee.

  
“God, are you okay?” One of the boys ran up to him.

  
“Think so.” Nino felt a little cut on his forehead and his knee hurt him.

  
“You are bleeding”, the second boy knelt down and started searching in his schoolbag. He took out a Band-Aid and some disinfectant.

“Why do you have that?” it was the third boy coming up to him.

  
The second shrugged his shoulders. “I am often really unlucky when it’s about getting hurt. So I am prepared for these cases”.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go by bike?” the first boy sat next to him.

  
“Yeah, maybe you are right.” Nino answered. “Gosh, I need to go home. I am already late.” He stood up and took his bike, which had a flat tire. “And I need to walk now”, he sighed.

  
“Hey, maybe we can walk together tomorrow?” Aiba suggested.

  
“Sure why not?” Nino answered.

  
“Can I join too?” they turned and saw a boy smiling from the other side of the street.

  
“Who’s that?” Aiba murmured to Jun.

  
“No idea.” The other answered.

  
“I moved here two days ago and I don’t know anyone around.” The boy explained.

  
“Sure.” Ohno said.

  
“Okay”, the others agreed.

  
  
_The story of Sakurai Sho_

  
It was his first day in town. And he wasn’t sure if he’d like it or not. He took one of the boxes from his father’s car and wanted to bring them to his new room when he heard a boy calling on the other side.

“Masaki”, Sho heard the boy shout. He got curious on what was going on there. He saw two boys coming down the street and a third one running up to them. They seemed to know each other. Maybe it was his chance to find some new friends. Sho decided to watch them a little and maybe join their conversation at the right moment.

He could hear that they all went to the same school. The school he’d join starting tomorrow. Sho watched them standing together. He could hear that they wanted to go to school together, maybe he could join them. But at the moment he wanted to ask he heard a voice yelling.

“Sorrry!”, a boy rushed towards the group and made them jump to the side. His bicycle fell against the tree and the tire was flat. Sho wanted to run up to them, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why, he wanted to help, but he just didn’t move.

He watched them help the boy. He wasn’t seriously injured, because he stood up without any problem.

“And I need to walk now”, Sho heard the boy say. He looked at his bike and sighed.

  
“Maybe we can go together tomorrow”, one of the boys said.

  
“Sure, why not.” The boy with his bicycle answered.

  
It was Sho’s chance to get in contact with them. “Can I join too?” Sho could see that the others had no idea who he was. Of course they don’t. He shook his head a little. “I moved here two days ago and Idon’t know anyone.” He explained.

  
“Sure.” One of them said.

  
“Okay”, the others agreed.  
  
 _The story about five boys becoming friends_

  
It wasn’t only the next day they walked together to school, it became their ritual.

  
They got older and older and at one point school ended, but it didn’t matter. Day by day they met up right in front of Jun’s house just to walk to town to drink something together and to talk about this and that.


End file.
